


Let Go

by huehuehyuka



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Break Up, Crying, Dead Character, Death, Emotional Hurt, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Suicide, a lot of crying lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:47:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25376404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huehuehyuka/pseuds/huehuehyuka
Summary: When the clock strikes twelve on a person’s sixteenth birthday they are presented with a name permanently written on their left wrist.How cruel was fate to take away the person he was meant to love?--------TW: suicide & death
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Choi Soobin/Kang Taehyun, Huening Kai/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 5
Kudos: 61





	Let Go

The sun was setting. The sky was painted with pretty shades of orange, pink, and red. The view was almost as pretty as the boy standing in front of Soobin.

Taehyun and Soobin found each other at this very park. Soobin had been snacking on a few baked goods while studying, attracting ducks that Taehyun was following around. (“Who eats pastries in the middle of the park?” “Are you trying to get adopted by that duck?”) It was a day the pair still remembered and laughed at. It was the day that sparked the beginning of many exciting, electrifying feelings. 

Months after meeting for the first time, Soobin had asked Taehyun to meet him at the park again. It was that day that Soobin asked Taehyun to be his boyfriend despite both of them knowing they were not for each other. 

When the clock strikes twelve on a person’s sixteenth birthday they are presented with a name permanently written on their left wrist. Taehyun and Soobin did not have each other's names, yet they ignored that and started dating anyway, believing that their love is more powerful than fate itself. 

They were right for just over a year. 

“Did you have fun, Taehyunnie?” Soobin asked, holding his boyfriend's hands. The elder decided to take Taehyun out for one more of their frequent dates. Soobin thought that it would hopefully make up for what he has been aching to say for weeks. 

“I always do!” Taehyun beamed, showing off his smile that Soobin fell for, the dimple he loved to poke every now and then. Soobin couldn't help but feel bad for the younger. “I love you so much, Soobin-hyung!”

Now that shattered Soobin’s heart. He didn’t even notice the tears in his own eyes threatening to fall. “Are you okay?” Taehyun’s voice was suddenly full of concern, his grin falling almost instantly. He cupped the taller boy’s face, squishing his cheeks slightly.

Soobin gently removed the younger’s hands and wiped away his tears. “I love you, Taehyunnie,” Soobin started, his voice shaking. “B-but I can’t do this anymore. We can’t do this anymore.”

“You… Are you breaking up with me?” Taehyun exclaimed, his eyes widening as he made the realization. Those beautiful, sparkling eyes that Soobin often found himself lost in started to fill with tears. 

“I’m so, so sorry, baby,” the elder squeezed the Taehyun’s hands. Hand holding was always Taehyun’s favorite kind of affection. It was sweet and comforting. The red-haired boy looked down at the larger hands enveloping his hands. They were warm. They were supposed to be safe. 

“I-I need you, hyung,” Taehyun’s voice cracked. Tears began streaming down his delicate face. Soobin wanted to kiss those tears away as he would before. “What did I do?” 

Soobin knew Taehyun would blame himself. The younger of the two was always insecure about their relationship.

“It has nothing to do with you, darling, you’re perfect,” Soobin pulled the smaller boy into a warm embrace, unable to restrain himself. “You’re so, so perfect, baby… but you’re not for me.”

Taehyun only cried into Soobin’s chest, clutching his shirt. He never wants to let go.

“Hyunnie, baby, please listen to me. I’m so, so, so sorry. I’m not your soulmate... we already knew this.” 

Taehyun looked up at Soobin. “Y-you said that didn’t matter! You said you’d l-love me no m-matter what!” he sobbed, pulling Soobin closer.

“I do love you, Hyunnie,” Soobin cooed, running his fingers through Taehyun’s bright red hair. 

“Then why are you leaving?” 

Soobin bit his lip, unsure of what to say. He did not want to hurt Taehyun more than he already did, but he didn’t want to lie. 

“I found ‘him’, Taehyun…”

Soobin could see Taehyun’s heart break even more than it already did. His dejected expression was quickly replaced with a cold, angry look. Taehyun shoved the taller away. 

“You said even if you found ‘him’ you would stay, Choi Soobin.” Taehyun’s harsh words cut deep. The anger melted away as quickly as it came. “Don’t leave me…”

“I’ll still be here for you,” Soobin tried, holding his hand out for Taehyun. The younger couldn’t resist, laying his hand on top of Soobin’s hand. “We just can’t be together anymore… I’m sure you’ll find your soulmate.”

Taehyun kept his eyes on their hands, letting tears fall freely. “No I won’t… But it’s fine. At least one of us can be with our real soulmate... I don’t want to take that away from you.” 

“What?” 

Taehyun let go of Soobin’s hand. “Just focus on Yeonjun, hyung. I don’t want to weigh you down.”

“Don’t say that, baby, y--”

“Just go, Soobin."

It has been weeks since Soobin broke up with Taehyun. That day never left Taehyun’s mind. He knew that Soobin would find his soulmate eventually. It was fate. They were fools to believe that they could challenge fate.

Life had a cruel way of playing with Taehyun. He fell for someone who wasn't his soulmate. The person confessed to him and even asked him out despite the fact. A year later, the person dumps him, saying that he found his real soulmate.

Taehyun knew he was silly for being so upset, but he truly loved Soobin. He didn’t care about this soulmate thing, especially since he knew he could never have his. He looked down on the name on his wrist. Four characters that mocked him every time he looked at them.

휴닝카이

Huening Kai. 

Taehyun remembers when he saw that name on the news. 

There was a fire at a high school on the other side of the city. According to the reporter, it was started by a light fixture in the library. Thankfully, most of the school evacuated safely with not too many burns or injuries. The library was supposedly mostly empty, with only the librarian and a few students in the room. They were able to be saved. All of them except for Huening Kai. 

According to one of those students (Choi Beomgyu, Taehyun thinks his name was) in an interview much later, “He made sure that all of us were able to leave the library. I wish I was able to take him with us but… He was trapped.”

Taehyun was proud of his soulmate. Huening Kai will be remembered as a hero. Still, he wished that he had gotten the chance to at least meet Huening Kai. Though he never knew him, knowing that his soulmate was gone forever destroyed him.

How cruel was fate to take away the person he was meant to love?

Taehyun met Soobin two months after he found out about his soulmate’s death. They instantly clicked. It felt like Soobin was replacing all of the pain in Taehyun’s heart with nothing but joy and sweetness. When Soobin asked him out, Taehyun couldn’t believe it. 

(“We’re not soulmates… but I believe this can work! Love is the most powerful force, right? I guess I’m trying to say… will you be my boyfriend, Taehyunnie?”

Instead of answering, Taehyun threw his arms over Soobin’s shoulders, pressing their lips together in a giggle-filled kiss. “Of course, Soobinnie!” Soobin held Taehyun by his waist, showing off the most charming dimples and smile.)

They didn’t let the different names on their wrists stop them from loving each other. Soobin would say he hoped they never found the people named Choi Yeonjun and Huening Kai. Taehyun agreed, never bringing up how it was impossible to find his real soulmate. 

Not that it mattered anymore. Taehyun was in love with Soobin. 

Every moment they spent together was magical. They had the kind of chemistry one would imagine from soulmates. They themselves sometimes forgot that they were not really soulmates. For their entire relationship, Taehyun didn’t care about that. Soobin promised he would stay with Taehyun forever, always gushing about how their “real” soulmates didn't matter. All that mattered was that Soobin loved him. 

Now that Soobin was gone, Taehyun was starting to question if he was really meant to be alone. Not only was his soulmate dead, the person he fell in love with left him. 

So what was the point?

Taehyun found himself lifeless. He still went on with his daily routine, but he felt so cold and alone. Every day was him going through the motions. Taehyun would wake up, go to school, go to sleep. He avoided the park that he and Soobin spent so much time in. 

Today was a little different. Taehyun went to a cat cafe. He ordered a sweet coffee drink and sat down next to one of the cat trees. He watched as a tired-looking, orange cat curled up in a ball and fell asleep. 

He envied the cat. It had such an easy life without the stress of soulmate issues. A fluffy brown cat climbed up to the same level the orange one was at, sleeping next to it. Now Taehyun really envied this cat. 

“Ah, they’re at it again,” an oddly familiar voice said. A boy wearing a uniform apron walked over to the cat tree and stroked the brown cat’s head. “I think these two were soulmates in a past life.”

Taehyun looked at the boy. He furrowed his brows, wondering why he seemed so familiar. Oh, right. The interview on the news. Beomgyu, right?

“Hey,” Taehyun said softly. The boy turned to look at Taehyun. “I’m sorry if this is weird to ask, but weren't you on the news like about a year ago?” Of course that was weird to ask. Taehyun wanted to slap himself for asking. “I-In a school fire?”

“Oh, yeah,” He awkwardly shoved his hands in his pockets. “That was… something…” 

“I’m sorry,” Taehyun quickly apologized. “I-I just had a question… about Huening Kai…”

Beomgyu dragged a nearby chair to sit across from Taehyun. “No, it’s okay. You can ask.”

The red-haired boy inhaled deeply, quickly glancing at the characters written on his wrist. “D-did you know Huening Kai well? Because I’m supposed to be his soulmate…” Taehyun held his left wrist out for Beomgyu to see.

“Oh my… I’m so sorry,” Beomgyu put a hand over his mouth. “Kai and I weren't very close, but from what I saw of him, he was the kindest soul. He was so adorable and so pure. No one had anything bad to say about him. I’m so very sorry for your loss.”

Taehyun didn’t realize he had started crying until Beomgyu offered to bring him some tissues. 

That night, Taehyun decided to take a walk. He had soft music playing in his headphones as he stepped onto a bridge. He stopped midway, leaning over to watch the river. 

All of a sudden, he was falling head-first in a hole of thoughts. He’s alone. He’s loveless. Most prominently, there was no way he could see his soulmate, that is unless he…

Taehyun stood up straight, slipping off his coat and letting it fall onto the wooden bridge. He took off his headphones and dropped them on the plush coat. The boy slipped out of his sneakers and climbed onto the railing, sitting with his legs dangling over the edge.

“Taehyun?” 

That was Soobin’s voice. He turned his head around to see two figures at the end of the bridge. There was just enough light to make them out. Soobin was here with his soulmate. They were holding hands.

Soobin and Taehyun’s eyes met. They only stared at each other, completely still. 

“Who’s that, babe?” Yeonjun asked Soobin, just loud enough for Taehyun to hear, though it seemed like Soobin ignored him.

“Taehyun, please don’t do this,” Soobin’s voice was unsteady. He took a few steps closer to the younger boy. “What about your soulmate? Don’t you want to find them?”

“I am going to find him,” Taehyun deadpanned.

“W-what do you mean?” 

“Soobin, what’s happening?” Yeonjun’s voice was more panicked. 

“He’s dead, Soobin.” Taehyun turned to look back at the river. He stood on the very edge. All that stopped him from falling was his grip on the railing. 

“Taehyun, Hyunnie, please don’t!” Soobin cried. He rushed over to try to stop Taehyun, but it was too late. 

Taehyun let go. 

Soobin screamed, reaching over the rail in vain. His soulmate had to hold him back, confused but just as distressed. 

Kang Taehyun had jumped off the bridge.

Taehyun panicked at first, but the numbing feeling of the freezing water surrounded him, almost comforting him. Taehyun’s heartbeat slowed as water rushed into his lungs. ‘I’ll see you soon,’ he thought as he slipped out of consciousness. 

Taehyun woke up to a blinding light. He recognized the feeling of light waves ticking his legs, but his clothes did not feel wet. 

“Taehyun!” A new voice rang. A boy with pretty, shining eyes and fluffy hair was hovering over him. 

Confused, Taehyun sat up, looking around. His surroundings looked straight out of a fairytale. He was at the shore of a river, but everything seemed bright. Peaceful. Beautiful.

He looked back at the boy. He recognized that face from the news report from a year ago.

“Huening Kai…?” 

“We finally meet,” Kai smiles warmly. Taehyun starts crying, wrapping his arms around the other. He felt like a blanket of comfort and relief surrounded him when Kai hugged back.

Taehyun found his soulmate and he’ll never let go.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter @huehuehyuka lmao
> 
> i post drabbles and fanart there sometimes


End file.
